virals are back
by LifeSucksGetUsedToIt
Summary: the viral gang is back and up for an adventure. if you havent read the three books i dont recomend reading this. also this is an experiment. im not sure if its good. and waring i suck at spelling.


hey guys this is a fan fic that ive used to write but kind of gave up on. im posting this to see if i should contune it or just give up on it. this is just the first chapter. if you havent read the stotries just fair warning this contains spoliers from all three books. I am going to finnaly make tori and ben hook up. just not in this chapter. read and review please. i need to know

Being part canine sucks you know what I mean, no actually I guess you don't. You would think after finding a skeleton and almost getting killed by the guy that you have a crush on and his girlfriend, have pepole try to kill me because we found buried treasure, and geo cashing gone wrong, that I would learn but no here I am again running through the woods with my fellow virals in the middle of the night being shot at again. The names tory, my fellow virals; Hi, Ben and Shelton and me have been contaminate by a genitcly modified desise which screwed with our DNA making us part dog. Let me go back to the beinging because I know you are confused. How I know this is because I'm sure as hell confused.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BE SLAM! _

"Stupid alarm!"

I mutter to myself. Moaning I drag myself out of bed and on to my feet. "_Shit!"_

I had stepped on something sharp and it was sticking out of my foot. I glared at the tiny shard of glass as I pulled it out of my foot. Wait glass? I looked around my room and saw what used to be my alarm clock, then looked in the mirror and saw my usually green eyes glowing yellow. I sighed, third clock this month. My dad probally thinks I'm gonning at it with a hammer or somethig.

I stood up and grabbed a plain black tee and dark blue jeans, when I heard a knock on the door. Probably Hi again to bug me about tutoring him again. I went down stairs and opened the door and was suprised to see Ben standing there on the porch. Cooper had bounded out and attached him licking the poor boy to death. I giggled at the sight of poor wet Ben.

Back up a second, did i really just Giggle. I did, I had actually giggled. Even ben was shocked you could tell but he did a good job hiding it. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Trying to sound like my normal self I said;

"Come on in Ben" he grunted his reply and stepped through the door way and in to the living room. I walked up stairs to get a hair brush and a rubber band to put my hair up and he followed. When he looks in my room he laughs.

"What?" I hissed at him

"Your clock" he says still chuckling, "I did the same thing yesterday"

I look in to my room damn it; I forgot to pick that up, staring at the broken alarm clock on the floor.

"Yeah, we really need to practice how to control our flares" I said annoyed at Ben but more at myself. Grinning Ben nimbly walked over to my bed and sat on it. doing a u-turn i went to the kitchen to get the vaccum, broom, and dustpan. returning quickly swept up the big chunks and vacummed the shards out of the carpet. ben was watching me when i looked up. i dont know what was giong on in his big head but i could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. his chees turned bright crimson when got out of his daze noticed me watching him.

"I fond some thing i thought you might want to see on the beach the other day" he pulled out a pair of glasses out of his pocket, they were the same ones that Dr. Kartsen wore " it means that he should be floating up soon dont it?"

" that or it alerady happend, where did you find it?"

"out on loggerhaed" i crushed the glasses and put them in the trash along with the clock. "HEY, what was that for!"

"we dont need them, they have no use excpt for bringing up bad memories, nothing else" he just stared at me for awhile before getting up ans sayig that he had to go do someting. i folowed him to the door.

" before i go, i was wondering if you wanted to do someting later?" asked ben.

"just us?"

"yhea"

"like what?"

" i truly never thought that far, but i thought we could do something this weekend for your birthday."

i think i must have blushed because he started to grin wide. " when you ever figeur out what that something is i would love to."


End file.
